


Now this is a story all about how his life got flipped, turned upside down

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, M/M, No Smut, Pining, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Texting, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, jschlatt is a good man in this i repeat jschlatt is a good man in this, quackity wilbur techno and jschlatt are all seniors, ranboo is a junior, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, tommy and tubbo are sophomores, uhh, yeah i'll add more tags when it comes to mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "duck man: well now you’ve hurt my feelings, idk if i wanna say anymore……technoblade: alrightduck man: 😔duck man: 😟duck man: 😩duck man: STOP LEAVING ME ON READ"Or,The obligatory chat fic with a bit of pining from a fencer and a yearbook writer
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 285





	Now this is a story all about how his life got flipped, turned upside down

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this when i was bored and procrastinating on english homework, idk might continue it if i get motivated to again. but for now it's going here lol

**duck man requested to dm you**

duck man: hey

duck man: hey

duck man: ayo answer

duck man: ayo???

duck man: fine i guess we’ll have to do this the hard way….

duck man: you aren’t even ready for what i’m about to do..

duck man: actually….

duck man: i don’t think the world is ready…...

duck man: it would break the reality that we coincide and exist in…......

duck man: the fabric of our universe would tear apart…….. life itself would collapse…….. oh god the children

duck man: the children-

technoblade: what is it

duck man: FINALLY

duck man: WTF TOOK YOU SO LONG

technoblade: felt like doin other things more important

duck man:

duck man: ouch

technoblade: what do you want

duck man: well now you’ve hurt my feelings, idk if i wanna say anymore……

technoblade: alright

duck man: 😔

duck man: 😟

duck man: 😩

duck man: STOP LEAVING ME ON READ

duck man: ALRIGHT FINE

duck man: you’re no fun 😢

duck man: i need to interview someone for yearbook, when r u free?

technoblade: why do you wanna interview me?

duck man: dude ur literally the team captain of the fencing team

technoblade: oh yeah

duck man: how tf did u even forget??

technoblade: it’s not something thats constantly on my mind

duck man: mans has something more important to be doin 😩

technoblade: 😐

duck man: anyways i’ll see you when?

technoblade: after school at 3

technoblade: wait i dont even know who you are

duck man: oh i’m that guy who sits behind you in history! quackity yk?

technoblade: arent you the guy that fell off the roof sophomore year

duck man: we don’t need to speak about that incident 😊

technoblade: how did you even get my contact info

duck man: i asked around why tf u grillin me bro

technoblade: im just making sure you dont have any weird intentions

duck man: why else would i ask for ur contact info 😭

technoblade: you never know

duck man: thats fair

duck man: sooooo i’ll meet with u at 3 after school yeah?

technoblade: right

duck man: alright, cool ty!

duck man: i shall see u then 😎

_**Read** 11:16 AM_

**We are family get up everybody and sing**

I am hot women love me: Wilbur

wilbur shit: oh, younger child! youngest of us all! tell me your troubles and woes 😊😊

I am hot women love me: What the fuck

wilbur shit: tell me your worries, and i shall do my best to give you thine advice which you desperately need. ☺️

I am hot women love me: Wilbur, I will go over to your room and fuck yo’ shit up if you don’t stop

wilbur shit: .. you do that and i’ll tell tubbo what really happened that one day last september.

I am hot women love me: WOAH WHAT!!! WHAT THE FUCK!! Now that was just uncalled for, Jesus Christ.

wilbur shit: don’t go through my stuff then you little shit 😁

I am hot women love me: Fine, whatever, anyways before we got off topic, I wanted to ask if you could drive me to Tubbo’s later?

wilbur shit: what’s in it for me.

I am hot women love me: I’ll do half your chores for the next week

wilbur shit: hmmm, make that all of my chores and you’ve got yourself a deal.

I am hot women love me: No, what the fuck i’m not gonna do all of your chores for one drive to Tubbo’s.

wilbur shit: then i guess you’ll have to find another chauffeur monsieur 🤗

I am hot women love me: Fine I guess I will.

I am hot women love me: @technoblade

I am hot women love me: @technoblade

wilbur shit: wait what

I am hot women love me: @technoblade

wilbur shit: no tommy wait i’m sorry i’ll do it

technoblade: what

I am hot women love me: Techno can you drive me to Tubbo’s later?

technoblade: sure what time

I am hot women love me: HAHAHA EAT SHIT WILBUR

wilbur shit: man fuck you

I am hot women love me: Miss me wit’ that shit you fockin’ asshole

I am hot women love me: So Techno, how does around 3 sound?

technoblade: cant, have a meeting with this guy from yearbook

I am hot women love me: Oh that’s cool, which guy?

technoblade: some kid from my history class idk

I am hot women love me: Is it for fencing team?

technoblade: yeah

I am hot women love me: POG!

I am hot women love me: So how about around 4 then?

technoblade: yeah thats fine

I am hot women love me: POGCHAMP!!

wilbur shit: shut the fuck up

I am hot women love me: No

_**Read by** wilbur shit, technoblade 1:32 PM_

**Tubbster**

I am hot women love me: TUBBO!!

Tubbster: TOMMY!!

I am hot women love me: TUBBO I CAN COME OVER!!

Tubbster: REALLY?! That’s so pog!!

I am hot women love me: YEAH BITCH!! Also, Technoblade is gonna be driving me this time.

Tubbster: Technoblade? Isn’t Wilbur the one who usually drives you?

Tubbster: Why didn’t you just get Wilbur to do it?

I am hot women love me: Wilbur was gonna make me do all of his chores.

Tubbster: Oh, bruh.

I am hot women love me: Ikr?

Tubbster: Damn..

Tubbster: Y’know I don’t think i’ve ever actually properly met Technoblade..

I am hot women love me: What?! We’ve known each other for like two years and you still’ve never had a full on conversation with him?

Tubbster: I mean, you didn’t know that my older brother was Jschlatt until a few months ago so..

I am hot women love me: Yeah but that’s because Jschlatt is so radically different from you that I never expected it.

Tubbster: Hey!! He’s a good older brother, he only puts up a character because he thinks it’s funny.

I am hot women love me: It is kinda funny.

I am hot women love me: So we still on for movie night?

Tubbster: Yes! We’re still watching the first Avengers movie right?

I am hot women love me: YES!! THE FIRST AVENGERS IS SO POG!!

Tubbster: LETS GO!! The whole movie franchise is just great in general anyways!

I am hot women love me: Right?! Like, thank Stan Lee for even existing y'know?

Tubbster: I totally get you! Also I was thinking, maybe we should invite more people to our monthly movie nights!

I am hot women love me: Hmm. That depends on the people, who are you thinking of inviting?

Tubbster: Oh like, Ranboo and Big Q.. Maybe you could invite your brothers? I dunno, I just think it’d be cool to enjoy a movie with more people sometimes?

I am hot women love me: But we’ll still have our own little movie nights right?

Tubbster: Well duh!

I am hot women love me: OK COOL, then in that case, yeah! I’m down for it!

Tubbster: When do you think we should have it?

I am hot women love me: How about every last Friday of the month?

Tubbster: That sounds good!

I am hot women love me: Do you think we should make a groupchat?

Tubbster: Yeah, but first off we need to make a list of all the people who we’re planning on inviting.

I am hot women love me: Oh you’re right, uh so who do we have currently?

Tubbster: Well, obviously we have me and you, and maybe Ranboo? We both know Big Q will probably say yes, so how about your brothers?

I am hot women love me: I think I can work something out with them.

Tubbster: Cool! So we have: you, me, Ranboo, Big Q, Wilbur, and Technoblade? Oh! And maybe my brother can join in for a few days as well!!

I am hot women love me: That sounds good!

I am hot women love me: Should we make the groupchat now?

Tubbster: I’ll do it!

_**Read** 2:03 PM_

**Movie night???**

_Tubbster added I am hot women love me, duck man, please stop calling me ranboob, wilbur shit, technoblade, and schlagg to the groupchat._

Tubbster: Hey guys! Me and Tommy were talking and we thought we should have a movie night together, would any of you be interested?

I am hot women love me: Yeah and you better say yes or else i’m gonna threaten you maliciously.

please stop calling me ranboob: i’m down, when are you guys thinking of having it?

Tubbster: On the last Friday of this month!

please stop calling me ranboob: yeah i think i’m free then

duck man: YOOO MOVIE NIGHT?? dude that’s gonna b so mf epic

I am hot women love me: You coming Big Q?

duck man: YES OFC WHAT!!

duck man:

  
❤️ _please stop calling me ranboob, I am hot women love me, Tubbster liked this photo_

I am hot women love me: POGCHAMP!!

Tubbster: LET’S GOOO!!

Tubbster: So how about everyone else? @wilbur shit @schlagg @technoblade ?

wilbur shit: hello? what’s all this?

schlagg: tubbo what’s up?

Tubbster: Movie night!! End of the month on Friday!! You guys up for it?

wilbur shit: yeah i think i’m free at that time!

schlagg: sorry bud, i’ve got a few school council things to do by then. i can probably make it next time though bro

Tubbster: That’s alright Schlatt! And how about you Techno, I can see you reading these texts right now!

technoblade: ah, i dunno

I am hot women love me: Aww c’mon Techno!! Have a bit of fun, not everything revolves around fencing!

wilbur shit: yeah, plus if i’m going then you have to go too ☺️ it’s the twin code of law

technoblade: fine i’ll go

I am hot women love me: WE GOT THE BLADE OUT HERE!!! LET’S GO!!!

Tubbster: YAY!!!

duck man: yooo technoblade??

technoblade: oh its you

duck man: i didn’t know u were friends with tommy!!

technoblade: im his older brother

duck man: WHAT

duck man: I- YOU GUYS ARE SO DIFFERENT-

Tubbster: Yeah right! And get this, do you know who my brother is?

duck man: yeah lol schlatt talks about u all the time

Tubbster: Really?! Oh, well that’s so nice!

duck man: dude he literally gushes about u! he’s always talkin abt how far u’ve come and stuff it’s rlly sweet 🥺

Tubbster: Schlatt!! 🥺 I’m gonna make him something to show my appreciation! Thank you for telling me Big Q!

duck man: ur so nice tubbo wtf😭

Tubbster: Aw well, he’s only been taking care of me the majority of my life, I kind of owe it to him!

wilbur shit: man, tommy why can’t you be more like tubbo? 🙄

technoblade: yeah lol

I am hot women love me: WELL!! UH- SHUT UP!!! 😀

duck man:

  
❤️ _wilbur shit, technoblade, Tubbster, and please stop calling me ranboob liked this photo_

duck man: this u?

wilbur shit: LMAOOOOO

Tubbster: Wow Tommy! I can’t believe you turned into a penguin! That’s crazy!

please stop calling me ranboob: tommy that’s so weird. i thought it was midday, how did you get to a sunset??

duck man: yeah tommy lmaoo, yk if ur hurting u can always come to me for help 🥰

wilbur shit: me too tommy 😊

technoblade: yeah tommyshitit

duck man: AHHAHAHAHAAHAHAH

wilbur shit: LMAOOHAHAHAHAHA

Tubbster: HAHAHAHA

please stop calling me ranboob: BRUH AHAHHA

I am hot women love me: Shut the FUCK UP!!! DON’T CALL ME TOMMYSHITIT EITHER!!

duck man:

  
❤️ _Tubbster, wilbur shit, technoblade, and please stop calling me ranboob liked this photo_

duck man: i think u should change ur pfp to this ngl

I am hot women love me: 😐

wilbur shit: quackity where are you getting these?

duck man: i have my ways 😚

technoblade: does anyone know what movie we’re even watching

Tubbster: OH! YOU’RE SO RIGHTH! Guys what should we watch!!

Tubbster: *right

wilbur shit: well we need to figure out what everyone likes first, guys what are your opinions on horror movies? 😈

wilbur shit: i love horror movies btw

technoblade: theyre fine

please stop calling me ranboob: i like them!

Tubbster: I get scared easily so I don’t like them

duck man: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahaha 😀😀😀😀😀

wilbur shit: tommy do you like or dislike horror movies

I am hot women love me: I don’t like or dislike them, i’m neutral.

wilbur shit: tommy you are the only person who doesn’t have a stance, do you want to watch a horror movie or not?

I am hot women love me: I don’t care!!

technoblade: tommy you have to decide

duck man: yeah c’mon tommyy, chommyinnit, chomtom 😜

Tubbster: Chommyshitit

I am hot women love me: NOO TUBBO!! WHY WOULD YOU BRING THAT BACK

wilbur shit: chommyshitit

technoblade: chommyshitit

duck man: chommyshitit

please stop calling me ranboob: chommyshitit

I am hot women love me: FINE!! OK I LIKE HORROR MOVIES WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY!!

wilbur shit: LETS GOOO!!

Tubbster: TOMMY

I am hot women love me: TUBBO WHY ARE YOU COMPLAINING!

I am hot women love me: YOU’RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS!!

Tubbster: To be fair, it was funny

please stop calling me ranboob: yeah it was lol

I am hot women love me: It was not. It very much was not.

please stop calling me ranboob: so now that we’ve got the horror genre down, do we know what horror movies we wanna watch?

wilbur shit: oh i got yall covered 😈

wilbur shit: how do we feel about hereditary?

duck man: WILBUR

duck man: NO

duck man: I HAVE SEEN THAT NO

technoblade: yeah idk, i mean tubbos gonna be watchin too

wilbur shit: oh yeah right right, so then how about… Us 😈

duck man: i’ve never seen that

duck man: on a scale of 1-10 how much would it traumatize tubbo

wilbur shit: hmm, i’d say around a 4, so not that much. the center of the movie isn't the blood and gore, it's more about the overall story

duck man: ok that doesn’t sound too bad..

technoblade: you scared?

duck man: NO WHERE WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA

technoblade: lol

duck man: man don’t fuck with me on this one, i’ll tell u rn i get scared easily and that is perfectly NORMAL

technoblade: ok but you fail to realize the fact that i find other peoples misery funny

duck man: what the fuck 😰

duck man: bro why would you like that that’s kinna 😥

technoblade: oh really?

technoblade: then you should make sure to sit next to me, i want a front row seat :)

duck man: ok no, now ur fucking with me i see it this isn’t making me feel scared or threatened or anything i’m perfectly fine it’s fine everything is fine

technoblade: lmaoo you’re so easy to tease

duck man: DID YOU JUST CALL ME EASY??

duck man:

duck man: i’ll make this for u ❤️

technoblade: wow that looks so good thank you

duck man:.... i can’t tell if you’re being sarcastic or serious

technoblade: good

Tubbster: ….. Soooo with that out of the way, does anyone oppose to watching Us?

Tubbster: Say I or Nay in chat

wilbur shit: nay

I am hot women love me: Nay

please stop calling me ranboob: nay

technoblade: nay

duck man: 🐴 mother fucker

Tubbster: Alright! So we’re watching Us at the end of the month on Friday! Looking forward to it guys!

I am hot women love me: Fuckin’ finally! Why the fuck did that take so long?!

Tubbster: Idk lol

Tubbster: Remember to set your calnders everybody for the last Friday of the month! You guys should be here around… Uh, 6 PM!

Tubbster: *Calendars

wilbur shit: sounds like a plan!

please stop calling me ranboob: yeah, i’m looking forward to it!

technoblade: same

duck man: i’d much rather be watching Cars but this movie will have to suffice 😚

I am hot women love me: Yeah you told us about your brief Sally obsession.. You got issues man.

duck man: yeah 😍

Tubbster: Big Q, we need to get you to a therapist or something.. Hey Tommy isn’t your dad a therapist?

I am hot women love me: Tubbo, my dad’s a psychiatrist...

Tubbster:.. Tommy that’s- that’s the same line of work

I am hot women love me: Wait really??

wilbur shit: tommy what the fuck.

technoblade: lmaooo L

wilbur shit: tommy you do know the difference between psychiatrist and therapist right??

I am hot women love me: Doesn’t a psychiatrist help with medicine and stuff?? Like they work at a pharmacy?

wilbur shit: you’re not right, but you’re also not wrong i don’t know how to deal with this right now

wilbur shit: we’ll have a nice long chat later about this tommy

I am hot women love me: Oh fuck you and your fuckin' chats you prick

_**Read by** wilbur shit, technoblade, duck man, please stop calling me ranboob, and Tubbster 2:47 PM_

**duck man**

duck man: technoblade i’m near the auditorium, just got here.

duck man: technoblade?

duck man: hellooooooo?

technoblade: im heading over there right now

duck man: OK COOL

duck man: damn ur fuckin slow lmaooo how far away is ur last class?

technoblade: bruh its across campus

duck man: WHAT WHY DIDN’T U TELL ME

duck man: i could’ve made our meeting place so much closer to u man 😭 what the fuck

technoblade: its fine, i dont really care

duck man: still :(

technoblade: im here now, where are you

duck man: do u see me waving? i’m wearing a blue beanie and running jacket

technoblade: ah, i see you

duck man: wait a second

duck man: I NEVER REALIZED HOW TALL U WERE

duck man: WHAT THE FUCK

**_Read_ ** _3:07 PM_

* * *

_  
  
_

Quackity put his phone down as he stared at the absolute behemoth of a man walking towards him. Seriously, it’s like he was some sort of character from a show about bizarre adventures. 

Said man had long pink flowing hair and a white polo shirt on, with beige pants and a black belt, which was practically tailored to fit him based on how good he looked. That shirt did nothing to hide all the muscles which flowed throughout his body. If anything it made him stand out all the more, with that broad chest and dark brown almost red eyes which seemed to pick him apart as he got closer. 

Quackity tried to push down that feeling of intimidation, Technoblade looked like he could crush him. And he’s had experience with that in the past, he doesn’t think it’d be pleasant to go through that again.

“Hey man! Technoblade right?”

Techno huffed 

“Yeah. So do we wanna sit somewhere or?”

His voice was a deep monotone, almost toneless except for the questioning lilt at the end of his last sentence. His texting style was so similar to his voice. I mean, sure Quackity’s heard his voice before, but he hasn’t properly held a conversation with him. He had only heard him through passing conversations. 

The shorter man let his gaze wander as he looked for a place to sit. His eyes fell on an area not far from where they were standing. It was a little spot with a large tree providing shade to those who sat underneath it. Best part was, it was completely secluded. No one was even near the tree. It was in a corner of the school, tucked away like a bookmarked page that had been forgotten about. Perfect for their small interview.

Quackity grinned as he turned back to Techno, who was currently looking uninterested as hell. Yeah that was a bit of a mood dampener, but hey you win some you lose some.

“I found a place, you see that tree over there near building 300 and 400?”

Techno’s eyes skated towards those two buildings. He couldn’t see any tree, that is until he squinted really hard and found one in all the way in the back. Huh. He didn't know that existed.

“Yeah I see it”

“That’s where we’re gonna do the interview, I've just now decided.”

“Hm. Yeah that’s fine.”

“Cool! So let’s start heading over there and i’ll be out of your long ass hair”

Techno looked at him with a dry stare. 

“You got a problem with long hair?”

Quackity put his arms up in defense, waving them as he tried to disprove his point. Techno smirked, lips tilting upwards as he watched the man nervously flare about. 

“No! What the fuck it was a joke, I actually think it looks great”

Techno’s amusement from before turned into something else. Quackity's compliment made him feel.. Weird.

“Uh.. Thanks I guess?”

“Of course! Dude, you manage it really well if you can keep it that long and still have it be looking pretty as hell.”

“Yeah I get that.”

It went silent for a bit, just the two of them calmly walking towards the tree and enjoying the afternoon breeze. Techno noticed how comfortable the silence was, and the lack of voices chatting inside his head. It had been months since they had been this quiet.

“Did you just like, decide to grow it out one day?”

Technoblade was startled out of the pleasant silence and looked over at Quackity, who was currently fiddling with his recorder and notepad.

“No I actually just stopped caring enough to cut it, and it’s grown out ever since.”

“Haha! Yeah I feel you, that’s partially why I wear my beanie too.”

“You also have large amounts of hair underneath that beanie?”

Quackity laughed, the noise similar to that of a playful sort. Like his sound was bouncing out of him, similar to melodically ringing bells.

“No dude, I just keep it on my head cuz it looks so bad all the time. I don’t care enough to straighten it out, and when I try, nothing works out.”

He reached up to card his hand through the small block of hair which existed outside of his beanie. There was a bit near his neck to suggest that his hair was pretty long, Techno briefly wondered what he would look like without the blue covering most of his head.

“If anything, it just gets worse”

Technoblade snickered at that, and watched as Quackity sat down cross legged near the base of the tree. He soon followed and waited for Quackity to get all his necessary tools ready. Whilst Quackity was getting out his recorder, Techno couldn’t help but notice the content tilt of lips on his face, a small incline of a smile waiting to be let out. 

“So let’s begin. First off, what made you join the fencing team in the first place?”

This was a simple question, something Techno had been expecting. 

“Well I’ve been fencing for about uh… 5 years now, started when I was in like, eighth grade and i’ve kept up with it until senior year. I noticed there was a fencing team here so I went to their tryouts and got in.”

Quackity quickly jotted down most of what he said, bullet pointing his way as to not keep him too long. 

“Huh, interesting. So would you say you like fencing, or that it's something you feel obligated to do?”

Now that took Techno by surprise.

“Yeah I uh- I like fencing. Sometimes it does feel like an obligation, like I’ll practice or fight someone and put no effort into it depending on how I feel, but most of the time I'd say it’s a pretty fun sport to play. I still love it even though it can be wearing on me from time to time. Really wasn’t expecting that question, damn.”

That same laugh from before came back, this time it was a small chuckle which quietly exited out into the air. This guy wasn’t like the others who had interviewed him previously. It didn’t seem like he was rushing to get it over and done with, he seemed genuinely interested? Maybe? Techno waited patiently as Quackity jotted down some more of his notes, his lip tenderly between his teeth, igniting a small fire somewhere deep within Techno which he quickly smothered out. 

“Thank you, I try! Moving on, do you remember an experience where someone tried to gatekeep fencing to others, and how do you feel about gatekeeping in general? Sorry about the question, I just need something that relates to a bigger global issue in order to get full marks.”

_  
  
_

“Well, I have had some experience with gatekeeping and gatekeepers in the past. Actually I think it was around junior year when I saw a freshman walk up to these seniors who were fencing in the back, and just sort of excitedly ask them about fencing. 

The seniors looked annoyed and told them to get lost, which kinda sucked but then I remember the freshman saying pretty loudly that they were gonna join the team one day, and the seniors responded with something along the lines of ‘Get lost fag, no one’s gonna even let you on anyways.’”

He paused, the memory somewhat of an annoyance to recall. He remembered the senior’s cocky faces and the freshman’s excited energy turning downwards, before rushing to get out of the fencing area. He should’ve done something then, he doesn’t know why he didn’t. 

While Quackity’s face was mainly neutral, Techno could see his writing get a little more frantic, he could hear the slight pressure he put into his pencil. It took a bit before Techno realized he had paused in thought, and went back to conclude his little excerpt.

“So basically, I think gatekeeping sucks and it demotivates students a whole lot from pursuing what they like.” 

Quackity looked up with a barely masked fire behind his eyes. Techno didn’t miss the way he clenched his fist slightly, or how he tried to get his face to soften up.

“Jesus, thank you for that answer, that was really good. And, what happened to the freshman? Did they ever join?”

“They didn’t step foot into the fencing room after that.”

Quackity’s body closed in on itself, his eyes shifted downwards in an attempt to hide the anger he was feeling. He couldn’t get this vulnerable around someone he just properly met.

“That… That fucking sucks..”

Techno sensed a change in topic was needed, or at least a shift to something more uplifting.

“Yeah, thankfully the seniors have graduated and gone away, I don’t know where but they’re gone now so..”

“That’s good what the fuck.. Nobody should be discriminated against for something they can’t control.”

Techno nodded in agreement. He glanced over at the boy who seemed like he was getting ready to record something again. There was still that fire behind his eyes, a smaller flame than before but Techno could see it smouldering quietly.

“.. Alright, sorry, back on topic, how do you think your past experiences with fencing correlate to how passionate you feel for it?”

“I never really was super passionate about it in the beginning, at first it felt like a chore because my dad originally wanted me to go out and make new friends. He thought by letting me choose a sport to play I'd have some form of fulfilment. So I chose fencing and.. I think I slowly started to get more into it as time went on.

By the time I won my first competition, it was the fourth one I entered, it felt like I was capable of doing something. Like.. I had a purpose” 

At that, Quackity paused in his writing. He locked eyes with Techno, which was something Techno had never really able to handle all that well, but with him it was different. It's like he could hold his gaze forever and never get tired of it. 

“.. Techno that’s.. I.. I totally feel you dude. For a long time myself I was just.. Existing..” 

His eyes turned to a far off place, glazing with a memory only he could see. It only lasted for a bit though, before Quackity turned back to Techno, his animated energy from before coming back. Concealed feelings hiding behind a wall of enthusiastic vigor. 

“.. Anyways! Thank you for coming out with me to talk, your answers were really helpful, and just.. I really enjoyed talking to you actually..”

He trailed off, and oh.

His eyes turned upwards through long lashes, hair obscuring his face which made Techno want to push it out of the way and hold his face in his hands. Watch as he leant into the warm comfort, eyes closed in content. The image made Techno feel that burning from before start up and flicker once more.

Huh?

“So.. I won’t keep you long, you probably have a lot to do so, uh.. Thank you! Again..”

“It’s no problem.”

“Well, i’ll be off then. See you.. Tomorrow?”

They had class together didn’t they?

“Yeah, tomorrow.”

He said that almost breathlessly.

Techno watched a smile grace Quackity’s face, like the sun itself shined on him. Quackity turned around but not before giving a quick wave. 

“Alrighty, bye Techno!”

Technoblade waved back until the man was no longer in sight. He didn’t even realize that the voices in his head stopped for that whole interaction. The incessant talking that slowly increased as he walked to his car made his head split open, painful but hey this was normality for the great Technoblade. He got into his car, and rested his head against the steering wheel, wondering why the fuck those damn voices quieted during his interaction with the man who seemed to encapsulate the sun itself. 

_  
  
_

* * *

**I am hot women love me**

I am hot women love me: Technoblade when are you coming back?

I am hot women love me: Techno it’s been 30 minutes past 3, yearbook can’t have taken that long.

I am hot women love me: JESUS CHRIST WHY DOES IT ALWAYS TAKE SO DAMN LONG FOR YOU TO RESPOND!!

technoblade: i just dont check my phone that often

I am hot women love me: Man fuck you.

I am hot women love me: Where the hell even are you?!

technoblade: im at the school still 

I am hot women love me: Why?!?

technoblade: it took a bit longer than expected, quackity left a few minutes ago

I am hot women love me: Then why didn’t you start heading home?

technoblade: idk

I am hot women love me: Whatever, can you hurry up and get back? I need to be at Tubbo’s in like 20 minutes.

technoblade: yeah sure

I am hot women love me: Cool! Thanks Techno B)

**_Read_ ** _3:42 PM_ _  
_

**god**

duck man: hey dream, i got techno’s interview done!

god: really?

god: didn’t you say you were gonna meet him at around 3? why’d that take so long?

duck man: idk, we just got to talking a little bit, well more like he got to talking but i got a lot of good bits! had a bit of conversation with him too

duck man: i think this is gonna be a good piece dream.

god: well, then i’m glad you were able to get some good tidbits

god: y’know, last time we had someone interview techno he barely said more than a few sentences

duck man: rlly? 

god: yeah

god: it was for a competition where he won with the team. i think it was sapnap who interviewed him but he didn’t get much out of him.

duck man: huh.. well maybe sapnap didn’t ask the right questions, cause techno really opened up about his fencing stuff it was actually pretty interesting

god: yeah maybe

god: also remember that deadlines are due by this thursday. we want to make sure we have as much time as possible to start printing out yearbooks.

duck man: gotcha, i’ll have this typed up and sent in by tonight then

god: thanks

duck man: 👍

**_Read_ ** _3:45 PM_

**Tubbster**

I am hot women love me: TUBBO GET READY I’M ALMOST THERE

Tubbster: LETS GO!!! 

I am hot women love me: YOU WON’T BE ABLE TO HANDLE ALL THIS AWESOME!!

Tubbster: I GOT THE POPCORN!!

I am hot women love me: I’M HERE

Tubbster: I see you!!

Tubbster: TOMMY WHY DO YOU HAVE A NERF GUN

**_Read_ ** _3:58 PM_

**Dadza**

technoblade: phil

Dadza: What’s up Techno?

technoblade: phil they’re getting worse

Dadza: Are you on about the voices? 

technoblade: yes

Dadza: I can set up more sessions with your therapist if you want? 

technoblade: no, i dont want more i just want to talk to you about it. just a quick conversation

Dadza: Alright son, well what’s happening?

technoblade: theyve always been ramping up and coming down, it’s never a linear thing but today, it was just loud.

Dadza: Is there anything that might’ve caused this? Any sort of interactions or if you saw something that triggered them to be louder?

technoblade: no they were just loud today. the only time they quieted down, was when i spoke to this guy from the yearbook committee 

technoblade: and it was so weird cause it was the quietest they had ever been in a long time

Dadza: That’s interesting. Did they go back up again after he left?

technoblade: yes

technoblade: if anything they got louder

Dadza: Well, it seems to me like you’ve found someone who you find comforting!

technoblade: comforting?

Dadza: Yes! You said the voices quiet down whenever you’re with this person, so that must mean they’re somewhat comforted by his presence.

technoblade: oh

Dadza: You should be friends with him! Who knows, you might form a really close bond!

technoblade: i dunno..

technoblade: how would i even know he likes me

Dadza: Well, you won’t know unless you try!

technoblade: .. maybe.. ill try but idk.. 

Dadza: Attaboy! I’m glad you’re taking the chance to get to know him better.

technoblade: thanks dad

Dadza: Not a problem! Also, let your younger brothers know i’m gonna be coming home a little later alright?

technoblade: alright

Dadza: Well, i’ll see you guys when I get back!

_**Read** 4:17 PM _


End file.
